


柏林少女

by cicada9603



Series: 浮于时间和尘埃之上的 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 伊万陪基尔伯特在一间Zara里挑选裙子。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 浮于时间和尘埃之上的 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647601
Kudos: 1





	柏林少女

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：普对自己社会性别的定义为流体性别。这篇里他的光谱较之上一篇《Prism》发生了一定变化。

基尔伯特提出要去商店买衣服的时候已经接近商店打烊的时间，他们吃好晚饭在亚历山大广场附近散步，伊万找不出任何理由来拒绝他，便由着基尔伯特的性子领着他们二人一同进到商场里去。店里的服务员一脸困倦，但还是允许他们在衣架之间随意走动，柏林今年的夏季热到异常，就算太阳早已不见踪影都抵挡不住汹涌的热潮。好在商场安装了新的空调，伊万得以从酷暑之中解脱。

只是一间随处可见的Zara，店里三三两两还有零星几个在挑拣的顾客，伊万往男装区张望，那儿的员工已经开始做收店准备。但基尔伯特有些扭捏地拖着他的胳膊，伊万知道他想去另外一层楼面。

电梯动得很慢，但与在莫斯科时候不同，基尔伯特在柏林的时候就更加自我，他在彼得堡的时候也与在莫斯科不一样，但都比不上在他自己的国家。伊万喜欢基尔伯特活得更自由一些。当他们踩上自动扶梯台阶的时候那机器像是终于苏醒过来了，基尔伯特一步跨的大，他受惊吓地往后一跳，轻轻撞进伊万的胸膛里。伊万扶着他的肩头，大幅度地上下撸了两把，基尔伯特嗤嗤笑起来，他轻声哼哼，很快就到了三楼。

三楼才是服装店的硝烟区，就算是快要闭店的时间也能看到不少人扎堆在打折篮架前面。尽管他挺瘦，但基尔伯特还是艰难地挤过人群，伊万就没去凑热闹，他站在后排不知所措地看着眼前逐渐癫狂的顾客们。伊万从来不看打折的价格，他只是抓了就跑，但基尔伯特就不一样，他在前苏联还在的时候过日子就精打细算，抠到连托里斯都忍不住在背地里翻白眼。基尔伯特在身材各异的女士们之间穿梭，当然只是伊万给他的一个形容词，真实情况是如行走在果酱之中，他的一只胳膊被一位年轻的女士挂住，另一只则不小心与另外一人扯上了同一件衣衫。良好的教养在金钱的诱惑面前都不值一提，基尔伯特被推搡开，有人给他屁股上来了一巴掌，那当然是不小心的，可是这个时候居然没人积极道歉，他就沮丧地两手空空出了人群。

基尔伯特委屈地看着伊万，这并不像过往的他，伊万就笑着牵起他的手，带他去了人少且清静的另一处去。没有人的原因自然是当季新品，可在伊万看来新款式可比那些已经出现褶皱的打折品好上太多。他拿起由塑料衣架挂着的一条长裙，因为基尔伯特的视线已经在那上面停留超过五秒，但他迟迟下不了决心。那是一条简单的吊带，裙摆是大摆，像极了去海边度假会穿的款式，然而在如今每天都几乎冲上39℃的德国来说也并非不行。花样是大朵的玫瑰，简单的双色，伊万就拿着它在基尔伯特身上来回比划。是好看的，伊万在心里这么想，长度和尺寸都恰好合适，还是基尔伯特最喜欢的收腰款，他还想起曾经在对方于柏林皇宫中的卧室里瞥见过的一条女式长裙，那会儿他还嫉妒地以为是哪位年轻小姐落在他房中的呢。

但伊万总觉得缺少了点什么。

基尔伯特兴高采烈地抱着裙子就要进更衣室，又被伊万拦下，他摆摆手，示意他们再去下一个衣架看看，尽管小个子的地区有许多不解，但还是跟了过去。他们又来到下装裙的区域，伊万来回扫视着那些或长或短的半裙，他的臂弯里搭着刚刚基尔伯特挑中的长裙。他不参与决策，只让基尔伯特随意挑选，于是他的同伴便用手指轻轻划过每一件半裙。

“亮片的如何？”基尔伯特扭头问伊万，他正拿出一条蓝色亮片的裙子。

“很适合去蹦迪的时候，想象一下舞池的灯照在你的裙子上，像沙丁鱼游过海水。”伊万颔首回答他。

基尔伯特思量了一会儿，将那条蓝色亮片短裙抛入伊万怀中，伊万牢牢接住，随着他又前行着。接着他们就拿了更多，有中规中矩的百褶裙、一字皮裙、带斜纹拉链的西装裙、不规则的蛋糕裙等等等等，伊万最后不得不去拿了个袋子来装这些衣物，竟也有五六条之多！基尔伯特几乎把裙装区域都逛了个遍，而远处打折区还在疯抢，基尔伯特咧嘴笑，像是捡了什么便宜。

这里倒真没人注意到两位男士拿了大量裙装，说来也是，柏林人从来不爱管闲事，对“出格”的打扮也熟视无睹。基尔伯特就带着他扫荡而来的战利品，迈着轻快的步伐走向试衣间。那门口的营业员睡眼惺忪地将挂牌给他，好像并没有数到底有多少件待试商品，基尔伯特在帘幕拉起前朝伊万挤挤眼，俏皮得很。

伊万就像所有陪女士出门逛街的男人一样等在试衣间外面，但不同他的其他男性同胞，他并没有感到无聊。他在不陪伴基尔伯特的十几分钟内开始遐想他同伴的模样，不是日常每日所见的那样，而是他真正穿着女性服装的时候。他能有印象的几次都被他的愚蠢搞砸，基尔伯特自那之后就几乎不在他面前展示过女装，尽管他们在一起很久，但直到几个月之前对方才向他坦白他所认为的性别。

但那并不赖，伊万一想到这里就从心里泛上一股暖流。他从没想过基尔伯特会对他说这种事，他们时常会讨论一些社会议题，从各自站着的角度出发，有时甚至还会辩论，但从没有一次是像在衣橱里的那次一般。基尔伯特完全信任他，伊万可以从他的语气和行为中感知出来，这便使他高兴万分。他不知道对方在那之前到底经历了多少挣扎才选择那一天与他坦白，或许是时装周给了他勇气，或许更早之前伊万给予他的嘲弄令他不敢往前踏出一步，伊万在为自己懊悔的同时也由衷地替基尔伯特感到骄傲。

可他的同伴似乎试穿的时间有些过于长了。伊万在思想的世界中沉浸了有好一会儿，等他突然醒来的时候发现原本同在等待区的男士们都早已走完，而商店里也响起了提醒顾客还有半小时就结束营业的广播。但基尔伯特还没有出来。这令伊万紧张起来，刚才还站在试衣间门口的营业员已经不见踪影，给他一种落入平行世界的恍惚。他径直朝基尔伯特“消失”的那扇幕帘走，伊万不知道基尔伯特出了什么状况，他觉得没有一件是能够让自己满足的？他卡在某条裙子里而没有人帮助他？亦或是他还没做好走出来面对大众、面对他的心理准备？但不管哪个都不太乐观，伊万将手放在一旁的墙上敲了敲。

“吉尔比？你在里面吗？”他担忧地开口。

“……哦哦是的……”但基尔伯特的声音虚弱又遥远。

伊万很想进去，但硬闯就很不礼貌。

“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？商店快打烊了。”

但那里面逐渐没了动静，伊万又再敲了一次。

“我还好……”基尔伯特给了部分反馈，伊万松了一口气，他告诉里面的同伴说自己会在外面等他，紧接着却又传来一声微弱的叹息。基尔伯特略带哭腔地说：“我不太好，能麻烦你进来一下吗？”

伊万立刻转身回来，见那幕帘已经被掀开一角，基尔伯特在邀请他进门，他便把手往裤子上擦了擦，低头钻进了对两个人来说略有些拥挤的试衣间。

基尔伯特并不好，他穿着T恤和内裤，沮丧地坐在一旁的凳子中。

“怎么了吉尔比？”伊万蹲下来，与基尔伯特保持平视，将对方的手拉到自己手掌之中，好让对方看到自己。基尔伯特像是哭过，他的眼睛下方红得不正常，接着他断断续续地坦白，倒更像是抽噎:

“我觉得我自己搞不定这个，我需要你的帮助，你应当给我点评。我很恐惧，不知道什么才适合我，我试了一部分，尤其是那条长裙，可我不喜欢，但我不知道该怎么办，我……”他深吸一口气，实则加深了抽泣，“我只是想买一条简单的裙子，可是这些，这些都太豪华了太女性了我……我只想要一条裙子。”

伊万捏着基尔伯特的手试图让他平静下来，这的确奏效，基尔伯特勉强可以支撑自己从座位上站起来，几乎是扑向伊万。伊万就站起来抱住他，好让他有个依靠：“没关系吉尔比，慢慢来，你愿意再试给我看一看吗？”

基尔伯特点点头，伊万就微笑着帮他做出了分拣。他将基尔伯特不愿再穿的裙子堆到一旁，留下那些他想再试一试或者之前放弃试装的裙子。基尔伯特首先穿上了一条西装裙，简单的灰色，却卡在他的胯部。

“我觉得这条会让你感到不适，更多是生理上的，旁边就太窄了。”伊万站在基尔伯特身后，他的双手搭在对方肩头，他们一起看着镜中的倒影。于是这就让他的同伴安心下来，伊万能感受到基尔伯特的肌肉松弛了不少，他的喉间也发出了互动的肯定。

接着他又换了一条百褶裙。

“这条对你的胯部会更好一些，不那么紧绷，但是我觉得这个阶段你一定不希望穿过于短的裙子。”伊万认真地点评，他结合了基尔伯特现在的光谱，而对方也肯定得点头来给他反馈。他们在试了一些之后终于让快乐与享受重回基尔伯特脸上，但同时店内广播也在不停催促最后的客人抓紧结账。基尔伯特紧张地探头看看试衣间外面的情况，可就像踏入平行世界那样，没有一个人发现还有人在这里面。

伊万突然又想到了衣橱的那次谈话。一个完全私密、隐蔽和天马行空的单独空间，只有基尔伯特与他两个人，充斥着彩虹色的泡泡与游鱼，让人浮于云端之上。他就又四处看了一圈，视线就落在角落处的一条裙子上面。

那其实是一条牛津布的裙裤，这个天穿着稍微有一点热，但伊万还是将其拿到了基尔伯特面前。他双手捧着那条裙子递给小个子的地区：“试试看这条吧。”伊万没有加上任何的建议，他觉得并不需要，基尔伯特不需要他给出的着装建议，他就是他自己最好的搭配师。

“哇……”只剩下赞叹之声，伊万的手轻轻环在基尔伯特腰间，他们看着倒影，都在心里感叹这条裙裤是多么与它马上要来的主人是多么契合。基尔伯特的眼睛里满是惊喜的火花，这正是他现在需要的，一条裙裤，一件比较中性却不过度女性化的服饰，这也是伊万能在这间Zara里带给他最好的事物。基尔伯特在镜子前来回转着圈，不停看着前后与左右，伊万则开始收拾旁边被他们丢得乱七八糟的其他服装。他的同伴不停小声惊呼，伊万的胃里拧了一个又一个结，又好像蝴蝶破茧想要扇动翅膀。他看着基尔伯特原地蹦跳着，终于找到他想要的那件商品，伊万的心也如喝多了酒，心猿意马起来。

他们在最后五分钟赶上了结账，伊万是飞奔去收银台的，一边赔笑一边与基尔伯特十指相扣。他的爱人像是终于拥有了最大的勇气，他就穿着那条裙裤，连牌子都没剪，主动将手递到伊万的手中。伊万出门之后还是帮基尔伯特把标签扯了，此刻温度倒降下来一些，不再如此燥热。然而夏日的柏林街头传来阵阵花香，没有一个人愿意就此回家睡觉，他们便又搭乘轻轨与地铁，誓要将柏林的交通系统搞成瘫痪。

裙裤轻飘的下摆荡过东柏林墙画廊的墙砖，路灯与月影将那里照得敞亮，伊万就跟在轻盈跳步的基尔伯特后面。他看着不远处同伴的背影，他的男孩，他的女孩，基尔伯特的头发在夜间生长，伊万能听到毛法涌出头皮的声音，能听到骨骼变换的响动，但更重要的是。

“伊万……”基尔伯特轻声喊他。

“嗯？”伊万微笑着应着。

可那不够。

“伊万。”基尔伯特加大了音量。

“我在。”伊万严肃到要发下誓言。

可那还不够。

“伊万！”基尔伯特用尽了浑身的力气在空荡的街道发出呐喊，他伸展开双臂等候着什么，他叫着喊着，那都是伊万的名字。

“我在！我在！基尔伯特我就在这里！”伊万的喉间有疼痛的堵塞，他也花光了力气咆哮出声。

但最重要的是，他把基尔伯特一把抱起，对方双脚离地，手慌忙地圈住他的脖子，基尔伯特像是怕得要死，实则在心里偷笑。他们模仿着著名的《兄弟之吻》，在新时代的灯光之下，所有人都可以看到这一切，所有人都试图理清这一切。分隔国家和自由的高墙早已被推翻，桎梏性别与规训的高墙也迟早会被打破，而当他们接吻的时候，那高墙的砖石就开始产生了动摇。


End file.
